1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic honeycomb structural body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sealed body using a sealant made of material whose composition is different from that of the body shaped from the material paste.
2. Description of Background Art
Published Japanese translation 2009-543755 describes plugging mixtures for a ceramic wall-flow filter that contain an aluminum-titanate precursor reactive batch composition containing an alumina source, a silica source and a titania source; a sintering aid; an organic binder; and a liquid vehicle. Also, published Japanese translation 2010-522106 describes plugging mixtures for forming a ceramic wall-flow filter, which show a reduced percentage of volumetric contraction during a drying process, and generally contain an inorganic ceramic powder batch composition; an organic binder; a liquid vehicle; and a non-foaming volume transformation agent. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.